Arkeyan Governor Saga: Tornado Alley
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Ventus and Shasta are looking forward to a double date with Ice and Chrissie in Holland until Kaos and crew on behalf of Stacey ruin the date while seeking the Eternal Air Source. Can they stop him before he turns all of Holland into Tornado Alley. Meanwhile Adinda gives Tori a pep talk about getting even tougher on Stacey. Takes place after Demon Mutate Saga: Hurricane Lee
1. Adinda's Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. I also don't own anything seen in the JTeens Stories written by StellaMagic. I only own my interpretation of the Arkeyan Empire including its people. Let us begin

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: Tornado Alley **

**Adinda's Meeting**

It was another day in San Fran, Unfortunately the curse of foul rain black skies and bad weather continued. Currently Adinda was at Ice's townhouse bringing some hot chocolate for herself and for Tori. Adinda today was wearing some casual clothes instead of her usual Mystic Arkeyan Robes.

"Care for some hot chocolate?" Adinda asked handing Tori a cup, "So how you holding up?"

"Barely," Tori said, "Stacey hates me for divorcing her father and ever since the divorce she's been taking her anger out on me and everyone else. I should've let her stay with her father when I divorced him. Its all my fault that this happened."

"It's not your fault. Ice is right, Stacey's done nothing but complain about losing everything since the divorce and ruin your life as well as his life. It's Stacey's fault so just continue running your business."

"Thanks for the advice and all but Kira hates my guts and she's demanding I do something about Stacey once and for all or she will. What kind of mother would I be if I did something like that?"

Eon, Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara were watching from their own Magic Mirror at the Arkeyan Mansion as Tori continued telling Adinda about how dreadful life with Stacey had become over the last five years. Eon had already told the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens about the Source of Kira's anger and needless to say they were shocked.

"I knew Kira had a bad relationship with her mother but I didn't know it would be this bad," Reina said, "No wonder Kira's lashing out at not only the Popular Posse but Tori's on her hit list."

"I was afraid that Kira's anger would boil over to this point," Sara said, "So what are we going to do?"

"We find a way to build Tori's confidence and get her to see that Stacey's a brat and that Stacey's actions are not Tori's fault," Rose suggested, "We also need to get Kira to understand that Tori's not responsible for Stacey's behavior."

"It won't be easy," Eon stated, "Kira's quite possibly the most difficult Arkeyan to reason with and I'm afraid it may take something big to get her to see just that."

"There is one thing in the Arkeyan records," Rita said bringing up a book about 10,000 year old Arkeyan creations, "About a magical guillotine."

"A guillotine?" Sara asked, "We're trying to get Kira to understand that Tori's not to blame not behead her."

"Wait, hear me out. The Guillotine in question is known as the Arkeyan Guillotine," Rita explained, "It was created 10,000 years ago with materials created from all the Eternal Sources by the Arkeyan Sorcerer King, The Arkeyan Robot King, and the direct ancestors of the Arkeyan Governors as well as the leader of the Mystic Arkeyans, Adinda's Ancestor."

"So what does it do?" Rose asked. "How is this going to prove to Kira that neither Tori nor the Parents of the Popular Posse are to blame for their kids' bad behavior?"

"The Arkeyan Guillotine is basically a loyalty test," Reina said picking up where Rita left off, "If Tori hasn't dishonored the Arkeyans then she'll survive but if she has dishonored the Arkeyan Empire well you know the story."

"So what's this I hear about a magical guillotine?" Maria said as she and Yukie said walking in, The two of them heard everything and they listened in to what was being discussed.

"The Arkeyan Queens are going to use the Guillotine to prove that Tori is innocent," Eon spoke, "Believe me I wish there was another way but given Kira's past I'm afraid judgment by the Arkeyan Guillotine is the only way."

What they didn't know was that Eon was showing this to Xiao Fung as well as the Conversation between Tori and Adinda.

"Penny for your thoughts brother?" Shendu asked walking in with Tso Lan behind him.

"Nothing much just that Eon's planning on using something called the Arkeyan Guillotine to put Tori's loyalty to the Arkeyan Civilization to the test," Xiao Fung pointed out, "If the Guillotine does state that Tori committed no crime against the Arkeyan Empire she'll survive but if she dishonored the Arkeyans Dai Gui's going to be digging her grave."

"I never thought the Arkeyans would have something like that ready and I'm ready to advise against this but," Tso Lan sighed, "If this is the only way to convince Kira that Tori's not responsible for Stacey's actions then it appears we have no choice."

"Again that is correct but for now there are still five more Eternal Sources the Arkeyans must find and locate." Shendu suggested, "Hopefully the Eternal Source quest will ease the anger of the governors and they'll have forgotten about the dishonor that Stacey committed against the Arkeyans by now."

Xiao Fung and Tso Lan both nodded as they decided to check in on Tori. They found she was still chatting with Adinda about recent events while Adinda told Tori about Kira' s past leaving out the fact that she was an Arkeyan Sorceress.

"That explains why Kira's been lashing out at me and why she sent Stacey's therapist to the hospital," Tori said after hearing everything, "Her relationship with her mother is worse than I thought."

"Trust me I was shocked the first time around when I heard the story," Adinda retorted, "So pop quiz what are you going to do?"

"Do what Kira says, I'm gonna get even tougher on Stacey than ever and stop blaming myself for her actions."

"Now that's the progression I've waited to see. Look whose finally coming around. You need to teach Stacey to stop bullying people otherwise she'll end up in the hospital."

Adinda and Tori continued chatting well into the night as the former was proud to help build up the latter's confidence to stand up to her bratty daughter but that was only the easy part, convincing the Governors, especially Kira would be something else entirely.


	2. Holland Double Date

**Holland Double Date **

Shasta and Ventus were all the way in Holland enjoying a double date with Ice and Chrissie as the four of them were currently taking in the sights.

"Thanks again for letting Chrissie and I double date with you two," Ice said happily before turning serious, "Hopefully the brat won't ruin this date like she's been ruining mom's life."

"The brat should've been placed on house arrest for a year or the next 11 years after what she did to Chrissie," Ventus said, "Then we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now."

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Chrissie asked as her Eternal Air Source Teacher disagreed.

"Nope 11 years of house arrest or 11 years of boot camp is perfect," the Wind Arkeyan Governor stated, "That's going to mean 11 summer vacations down the toilet and serve her right."

"Throw in 11 years of making the bitch and her cruel crew being overworked and that'll do it," Shasta added, "I say Ice was right to send the brat to the Tenderloins and Colleen should've left her there and Kira would agree. Who else agrees with me?"

Ventus and Ice didn't need to be asked twice while Chrissie attempted to change the subject.

"Can we just be happy with the fact that Stacey's not here to ruin this date?" Chrissie asked, "Besides we have the entire weekend to enjoy Holland."

"Let's also be happy with the fact that the brat's being worked harder than ever this weekend," Ice added, "I wonder whose supervising her today."

"Flora said she was gonna supervise the punk posse today," Shasta commented, "Apparently she said something about teaching the brat a lesson for ruining Ice's Weekend with Chrissie during the Ski Trip."

"Flora's probably got them working like slaves by now," Ventus said as the four of them continued exploring Holland and getting a taste of Dutch Culture.

Back at the Arkeyan Mansion the weather was worse than ever. Devitra's curse hit San Fran harder than ever Even with three of the Eternal Sources recovered. Currently Flora was making the Popular Posse work in the flower garden. Well more like summoning vines to beat them for ruining Ice and Chrissie's Ski Trip as well as the mud treatment from five years ago. Celestia and Kira were watching with interest as Flora then made them work on her indoor garden.

"Remind me never to get on Flora's bad side," Celestia said, "She's hits harder than Ventus, Aqua, and Terrador combined."

"Let's not forget that Flora had Shasta turn up the heat to simulate the Amazon Rain Forest," Kira reminded, "Apparently she wants to make them suffer for ruining a romantic weekend."

"That reminds me, Didn't Tori say she and Mr. Collins were going to make sure the brat pack weren't going to ruin the trip?"

"They did and they failed to do so which is why I'm going to beat Tori and Mr. Collins to a pulp failing to keep the brat pack from doing so. I'm also gonna beat to a pulp the rest of the Popular Posse's parents as well."

"Beating up the Popular Posse is one thing but beating up the parents of the popular posse is crossing the line," Adinda said as she showed up in the garden, "Did Shasta turn up the heat again?"

"Upon Flora's request, she wants to make the posse suffer in the most humid forest environment she knows," Kira said, before brandishing her scythe, "After that I'm making them retile the floor and clean out the garage. Sophie's going to love the hell we've put her worst enemy through."

"That reminds me Kira; I had to work overtime to undo the damage you did to Fiona and her house. What were you thinking beating her to a pulp and taking the entire Phantom Arkeyan Civilization with you to do it?"

"Somebody had to beat some sense into that back stabbing skank of a therapist. Shasta would agree with me and I'll beat to a pulp anybody who tries to stop me including you."

Adinda really had to watch her words very carefully as she knew full well that Kira didn't make idle threats. Fortunately Celestia intervened before either of them said something stupid.

"We can talk about the Parents of the Popular Posse later," Celestia said acting like the Head Governor, "Why don't we get Techno in her to make them clean his lab from top to bottom?"

Adinda agreed to that while Kira had her scythe drawn but stepped aside as the trio went to go get Techno.

Back in Holland Ice and Chrissie were enjoying their date and commenting on Ventus and Shasta as they were at a Dutch Café.

"Who would've thought that Shasta and Ventus would get together," Chrissie asked.

"I know I didn't," Ice said, "If I didn't know better I'd say they almost remind me of our relationship only older and without a bitch sister to ruin it."

"Ice let's just try to enjoy the weekend without bringing up your sister."

Ice agreed to that idea as the waiter brought out their order. At another table, Ventus and Shasta were enjoying their date as well.

"Enjoying the food so far Ventus?" Shasta asked, "Who knew the Dutch were great cooks."

"We did but I've been examining the events of what happened and what Colleen said bothers me," Ventus said, "She said that the brat was put on house arrest for the entire summer after 5th grade for hazing Chrissie. Colleen saw them do it and threatened to go to the parents if she didn't let her go. This was before she left for Ireland for three years."

"So now the brat thinks Colleen double crossed her and she's out for revenge. Colleen should've double crossed the brat and ratted them out anyway. That's what we Arkeyans would've done. If you ask me a summer of hard labor in Texas boot camp would've been a better punishment combined with seven years of house arrest."

"Yet she didn't so that leaves one question, if Colleen didn't tell Tori or Chrissie's parents about the hazing then who did?"

Shasta had an idea who it was but kept it to herself as the food arrived. The two couples were unaware of the wind storm brewing near the wind mills.


	3. The Eternal Air Source

**The Eternal Air Source **

The Arkeyans were once again holding another meeting about the Eternal Sources. "So is everyone here for today's meeting?" Terrador asked before noticing Ventus and Shasta missing, "Where are Ventus and Shasta?"

"On a double date with Ice and Chrissie in Holland," Rita said simply.

"At least the brat can't ruin that date like she's been ruining Tori's life since the divorce," Flora hissed.

"Is it just me or is Flora pissed off today?" Sara asked.

"When Flora heard that the bitch ruined Ice's romantic Weekend Ski Trip with Chrissie she took revenge upon the brat pack by making them work in sweltering heat in a rainforest environment," Luna explained, "I advised Flora to make them work in the desert but that was Terrador's department."

"I say we eliminate the brat pack in the style of Vlad the Impaler, Ivan the Terrible, or Hernán Cortés," Kira demanded brandishing her scythe and using it to slice up a sandbag dummy to drive home her point, "That should solve our problems and we'd be doing the JTeens a favor."

"Kira I'm sure you heard this from Xua Wing but killing the Popular Posse is not the answer," Adinda said, "Killing them will only cause more grief. The Popular Posse has families that care about them."

"It's no use Adinda. Once Kira mentions Vlad the Impaler, words aren't gonna work," Aqua sighed before continuing, "Besides Kira's right, bullies are bad to the bone and they deserve not hope."

"So you've all decided to write the In Crowd of Magus High off as bad kids, is that it? You're all saying there's no hope for them?"

"The awgwa took control of the bitch and they go after bad kids, the brat's complained about losing everything since the divorce, she and her pack humiliated everyone and they even humiliated Princess Maria, what more do you need you brainless twit?!" Celestia snapped.

"I'm with Celestia on this one," Terrador bellowed, "The brat should've been banished to boarding school as soon as Tori divorced Valmont."

Adinda was stunned at hearing that as all the Governors present agreed with Terrador, Celestia, and Aqua. Before the Mystic Arkeyan Queen could say anything else the screen revealed the Eternal Air Source.

"The Eternal Air Source has been found and according to the map it's in Holland," Techno said.

"That's where Ventus and Shasta are right now," Luna spoke, "And so are Ice and Chrissie."

"So since we already have two Arkeyan Governors in Holland whose going?" Maria asked.

"Techno grab a GPS, some hiking gear, Ventus and Shasta's staffs and meet us at the portal location in 10 minutes," Rose said as Techno went to do just that.

"The rest of us better get ready," Rita advised, "There's no telling what Kaos is going to claim this source."

"OR what Devitra's going to do to ruin the double date on behalf of the brat," Reina pointed out as the Four Arkeyan leaders left.

Portal Master Eon was on Avalon showing the meeting to Colleen, Xua Wing and the Demons via his own magic and needless to say most of them had mixed feelings about the conversation.

"I knew the Arkeyans were out for retaliation but I didn't think they'd consider doing this," Colleen said concerned, "At least Adinda seems to understand that Stacey's just an angry divorced rich kid who wants to live with her dad."

"What did you expect from the most powerful empire in all of Skylands?" Eon pointed out, "The Arkeyan Empire was known to behead anybody who dishonored them."

"At least one of the Arkeyans is showing Stacey some patience," Shendu said, "But what about their leaders? Aren't they doing anything?"

"They're doing all they can but at this point even they're considering using the Arkeyan Guillotine."

"They're not seriously going to do that?" Xua Wing asked, "If they did that then they would kill innocent children and separate them from the families who care about them."

"The bitch deserves the Guillotine," Bai Tsa muttered, "Or should've been left in the tenderloins."

"I second that decision," Drago pointed out.

"DRAGO! BAI TSA!" Everyone but Eon yelled.

"We can yell all we want but words won't solve anything," Eon said, "Only action will."

Meanwhile over in Holland, Kaos and Devitra were currently watching from the Phantom Tide as they were overlooking the café where Shasta and Ventus were having their double date with Ice and Chrissie. This time they brought along Glumshanks, Kaos' troll butler to join them for the ride.

"Seriously I'm gonna barf," Kaos said, "I can't believe Stacey's brother like that geeky mouse."

"Tell me about it," Devitra growled, "The sooner Hektore comes back with the Eternal Air Source the better. In the meantime let's make sure this date ends in disaster for both of them."

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?" Glumshanks asked, "Ruining a date for the Arkeyans is the equivalent of pissing their leaders off and that'll lead to a death sentence."

"So I've got enough cash to get us out of this," Devitra said holding up a wad of cash.

"Where did you get that?" Kaos asked.

"Frightbeard's been looting and plundering so I've been picking up the pieces of Chang's Extortion racket and forcing all the small businesses of the west coast to pay me 70% of their money or their stores will be trashed like I did to Eva's last week."

"May I remind you what happened to Chang when he did that?" Glumshanks said explaining the events of the Darkgoyle.

"The Darkgoyle's history and this time we've got magic did you forget that?"

"Besides we've got a double date to ruin," Kaos sneered as he and Devitra laughed evil as Glumshanks stood by with paintballs.


	4. Empowerment and Protection

**Empowerment and Protection **

As soon as Techno and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens left for Holland, Terrador, Kira and Celestia were currently in the mansion Dojo doing some training as usual. They were also talking.

"It's good to be back," Celestia said as some of the Arkeyan Robots were cleaning the dojo, "We haven't trained this hard in a while. I guess that's probably due to the fact that we personally beatdown the Head Bully of Magus High."

"You mean that I beat down the Head Bully of Magus High," Kira corrected, "And we broadcasted that to everyone across the globe in the process. It was to show what we do to bullies. Either that or we demand Officer Walker to make good on this threat and throw the entire Popular Posse in Juvie."

"Let's put that on hold for now Kira but for now let's talk about something else," Terrador suggested walking into the dojo, "No doubt Adinda's busy trying Tori that she's not to blame for her whore of a daughter's actions."

"It's Tori's fault the brat's bad to the bone and even she admits it," Celestia said, "Yet Adinda says otherwise."

"Adinda's an idiot and the parents of the brat pack, except for Officer Walker, are all a bunch of full blown, idiotic schmucks," Kira snapped, "The sooner they all wake up and send the brat pack to boot camp or boarding school the better."

"I say we make the parents send them to a desert detention camp and make them dig holes for the next 18 month," Terrador suggested, "That should serve them right."

"That's something I'd expect to hear from Shasta," Celestia pointed out, "But I agree with you on what you said about the desert detention camp and with Kira about Officer Walker being the only one with common sense. Now if only Adinda could see what we see as well. Where is she anyway?"

"Training with Wendell on the Radiant Islands," Kira pointed out, "She said something about empowering him to embrace his place as part of the Mystic Seekers."

Speaking of Adinda the Mystic Arkeyan in question was training Wendel, A Mystic Seeker and the son of Fargus. The new Mystic Seeker gained a bit of confidence since helping to defeat Hektore and save the Radiant Islands but, he still lacked a lot of it.

Adinda knew she had a lot to do to build Wendel's confidence so she called a break in the training.

"That's enough for today Wendell," Adinda said calling a halt to the training, "Time for some rest."

Wendell was more than happy to rest after a long day of training, "Thanks for the lesson so far Miss Adinda."

"The Confidence lessons or the Mystic Seeker training?"

"In terms of my skills as a Mystic Seeker I'm just reviewing what I've learned so far but, in terms of my confidence I've got a long way to go still. Hektore's back and now he's teamed up with Kaos and Captain Frightbeard."

"Again that is correct but there's more we need to discuss," Adinda said turning serous, "Does your father still remember where the Chest of Exile is hidden?"

"The Chest of Exile?" Wendel asked shocked, "Didn't you say your Arkeyan ancestors sealed Frightbeard and his Pirate Fleet inside and sealed it shut with his own sword?"

"Yes I did say that but now he's back and he's probably looking for the chest as we speak."

"In that case I'll take you to my father so he can tell you where the chest is."

Wendel took Adinda to go see Fargus about the Chest of Exile.

Back at the Mansion the Arkeyan Governors were busy watching as Flora made the Posse continue to work in the humid climate as the discussed Luna and Bai Tsa's attempts to take down the head brat as well as the recently emerging extortion racket.

"So how goes your sister's attempt to take down the so-called Queen of Magus High and overthrow her?" Terrador asked, "Bai Tsa tried to do that during school elections and she failed."

"Luna's doing a much better job in her attempts," Celestia said, "Just recently she's on the track and basketball teams and the Cheerleading Squad."

"I can understand track and basketball but why Cheerleading?" Kira questioned, "I thought she would've done soccer."

"Luna told me that she wants to overthrow the brat by showing her up in cheerleading," the Cosmic Arkeyan Queen said, "Apparently Cheerleading is the only thing the brat does."

"Perhaps we get her father and mother to make her take track or soccer," The Gaia Arkeyan King suggested, "Anything that involves getting dirty will work."

"Speaking of her mother how is her laundry business doing?" The Phantom Arkeyan Queen asked, "I've been hearing about how all the small businesses are being forced to pay 70% of their money to some big mysterious gangster."

"Actually that's only partially right Kira," Aqua said walking over to the trio, "Devitra's using Kaos' Drow Army to force the small businesses into paying 70% of their money and to answer your question about Tori's laundry business, Devitra's forcing Tori to pay 75% of her profits from her laundry business and all of Ice's allowance a as revenge on her and Ice for taking her surrogate sister from her old life, yelling at her for preserving her status, separating her from her father, cutting off the brat's allowance and making her work for our leaders."

"By the ancestors can this get any worse?" Terrador asked having a feeling that it would get worse.

"Devitra's been using that money to try and get the Popular Posse back up to date with the recent fashion trends," The Aquatic Arkeyan Queen said, "Devitra also plans to raise the quota on Tori even further for each punishment she hands the brat and her friends from now on."

"My word if this keeps up Tori will be in the poor house," Celestia said, "We got to do something."

"And what do you propose we do?" Kira asked, "Open a protection service and have one of us guard Tori at all times?"

"That's partially right but I was going to suggest we get Adinda to guard Tori and her profits."

"Works for me," Terrador said as the other Governors nodded in agreement as Flora then walked over to them wearing enchanted noise cancelling headphones, "Don't tell me let me guess? The brat's complaining as usual?"

"Its worse than ever," Flora said cleaning her ears out, "The brat's been going on and on about paying out not only the MKC but Rose and Sara as well. She's even put Princess Luna on her hit list."

"With Tohru out cold from Captain Frightbeard I'm afraid another show of force is needed," Kira said brandishing her scythe, "One of us must defeat Captain Frightbeard in front of the brat pack to show them who's the boss once and for all."

"Kira I really don't think another show of force is gonna work this time," Adinda spoke after arriving via a corridor of light.

"Where did you come from?" Aqua asked.

"More to the point can you get on by explaining what you're even doing here?" Kira asked preparing to attack.

"I'm not here for a fight Kira, While I do agree with you that the Popular Posse needs to be severely punished for everything they've done we can't keep using brute force," The Mystic Arkeyan said, "If we're not careful we'll end up turning into those we despise the most and we'll end up like the Arkeyan Robot Empire."

"Adinda does bring up a point," Celesita said, "But we cannot let the Popular Posse rule the school any longer."

"Agreed but we must do it in another way."

"Such as?" Aqua asked.

"By encouraging the students to stand together," Adinda said, "The Popular Posse has intimidation and brute strength at their feet but if we inspire the students of Magus High and empower them to take a stand then they'll have nothing to fear."

"Letting the students stand up to the bullies and disarming the only tools the brat pack has," Kira said turning her scythe back into a staff and smiled deviously, "I like it. When do we start and can I use some magic to jumpstart the process?"

"No magic Kira," The Mystic Arkeyan Queen said seternly, "We're trying to get the students of Magus High to stand up for themselves by themselves."

"Adinda's right," Celestia said, "Using magic may undermine the process."

"Very well then but what are we going to do about the students who are too afraid to talk about bullying?" Kira asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I had Techno change the bully beatdown website into a victim protection website," Adinda said, "Now the line says if you have a problem and nobody else can help or you're too scared to tell anybody out of fear payback then come to us."

"Great tagline," Terrador spoke, "I like it but first we must get back all the money that Devitra stole and give it back to the small businesses she stole it from."

"Agreed," Flora added, "it's the only way we'll drive home our point as well as to make the city a safer place."

"There's still the issue of Devitra's weather curse," Aqua reminded, "How are we going to dispel that."

"I did some examination on the curse and found that it's basically a mix of Air, Water, and Thunder power," Kira said, "All we need is five of the Eternal Sources combined with some Arkeyan Magic and we should be good to go. Not only that but I also found a way to break the curse Devitra used on Valmont. It turns out that she used a simple binding curse and powered it up to the point where Adinda thought she needed all eight Eternal Sources to break it when all she needed to do was use a simple counter curse mixed with some Arkeyan Magic to power it up. I tested it out on Valmont and he's back to his old self again."

"By old self again do you mean before or after the Awgwa fiasco?" Terrador asked.

"After the Awgwa Fiasco silly," The Phantom Arkeyan Queen said, "What did you think I was gonna do? Have him spoil the brat rotten again? Hell no."

"Language aside Kira it's good to know that all of us are now on the same page," Adinda spoke, "Now let us make sure that Valmont keeps his newfound backbone and starts giving his so called princess orders, punishes her when she gets out of line and stops spoiling her once and for all."

"And we're all agreed that Tori is not to send her bratty daughter to live with her father?" Flora asked as the other Governors all voted yes on that idea.

Meanwhile back in Holland Techno and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were on the trail for the Eternal Air Source. The group was then looking at some Windmills.

"Are you sure the Eternal Air Source is here?" Rose asked.

"I'm positive Eternal Air Source is located in one of the Windmills," Techno said, "The Air Source is in a windy location to hide itself from those who would abuse it."

"Then let's get going and find it before Kaos shows up," Reina suggested. "No doubt we'll have to pull Shasta and Ventus away from their double date with Ice and Chrissie if things get too tough."

"Relax will you," Rita said, "We're trained Arkeyan Sorcerers, we can handle this."

"But we were in groups of six or more," Sara said, "This time we're in a group of five so this may be tougher than we think."

"Even so Sara this just means that our teamwork will have to be even tougher," Rose said as the five Arkeyans headed in to retrieve the Eternal Air Source.


	5. Tornado Panic

**Tornado Panic **

Back in the café, Shasta and Ventus were still enjoying their double date with Ice and Chrissie. The two governors were currently bringing up what Tso Lan had said during the Darkgoyle fiasco.

"If what Tso Lan said is true and an inside job is how Muir got their chi then why don't we just tell them that Tchang Zu is to blame," Shasta suggested before making a fireball, "Or better yet why don't we just take down Tchang Zu ourselves? You heard Tso Lan, that oversized lightning rod has a lot to answer for and we can easily take him."

Ventus calmed his girlfriend and fellow governor down before speaking.

"I get that but with the recent events we're going to need to give Xua Wing more than just suspicions before we build a case against Tchang Zu," The Arkeyan Wind Governor said.

"But first you still have to cure Colleen's friend, Lee, of his asthma and to do that you need the Eternal Air Source and unfortunately we have no idea where that is," Shasta reminded before sensing something falling. Shasta dodged it and saw that some guano hit her seat, "Okay seriously somebody's trying to dump bird poop on us."

"And I think I know who," Ventus said looking up to a rooftop.

On said rooftop Devitra and Kaos were watching with Glumshanks standing there and looking pretty as usual.

"Uh Lord Kaos you missed," Glumshanks stated, "And the Arkeyans know that we're here. Perhaps we should run."

"No we're ruining this date on behalf of Stacey and that's what we're going to do," Kaos retorted summoning more guano before dumping it all over Ice and Chrissie making them scream.

"Nice Shot Kaos," Devitra complimented before hurling more bird poop at them, "At this rate we'll have their date end in disaster."

"Thank you," Kaos said, "Now let's hit the Arkeyans once again."

Kaos and Devitra continued hurling guano bombs and dropping them on Ice Chrissie and the Arkeyans.

Back with Techno and the four Arkeyan Leaders, they were at the top of the windmill when they noticed that the Eternal Air Source was missing.

"It's gone," Rose shouted.

"But how?" Reina asked.

"That's can't be right," Techno said, "The locator said that the Eternal Air Source was here."

"Unless somebody found the Eternal Air Source before we did and set a trap," Sara guessed.

"How right you are fools," Hektore gloated as he and numerous Drow minions surrounded the Arkeyans. Hektore had the Eternal Air Source floating beside him, "We've got the Eternal Air Source now."

"Hektore I should've known," Rita shouted, "Hand over the Eternal Air Source or else!"

"Never, now my Drow Minions attack!"

Hektore vanished with the Eternal Air Source leaving the Arkeyans to fight off the Drow.

Meanwhile back with Ice and Chrissie they were still dodging the bird droppings as Kaos and Devitra continued dumping them on Ice and Chrissie while laughing in the process.

"Ruining this date is the best fun I've had in over 100 years," Devitra laughed loudly, "We should do this more often."

"I second that suggestion Devitra," Kaos retorted, "At the rate this is going we may not even need the Eternal Air Source or the Phantom Tide to Ruin the Date."

"Uh sir, you might want to see this," Glumshanks said pointing to a direction away from the café.

"Not now Glumshanks we're busy here."

"But this is important sir. A Massive tornado is heading this way."

Kaos and Devitra looked to where Glumshanks was pointing and they could see that a massive tornado was indeed heading their way. The trio also saw Hektore right in the Eye of the Tornado and with the Eternal Air Source.

"Hektore's got the Eternal Air Source," Devitra said, "Now get him to use it on those Arkeyans and those JTeens."

"Isn't that a little over kill for ruining a date?" Glumshanks asked.

"No Glumshanks we're trying to send a message here on behalf of Stacey," Kaos reminded, "Mess with the Popular Posse and end up ripped to pieces."

Glumshanks sighed as he and his boss and new ally decided the let the Tornado do its job.

Down at the Café Ice and Chrissie met up with Shasta and Ventus to discuss the recent bird dropping fiasco.

"I can safely say that once again Ice's bratty sister is ruining this date," Shasta hissed as her hands flared up, "I vote we torch her."

"I second that idea," Ice stated, "Shall we go with original recipe or extra crispy."

"Never mind recipe we've got problems," Ventus shouted as people screamed and ran for their lives. The four of them could see a massive tornado heading right for them.

"Ventus please tell me you can stop this tornado," Chrissie suggested.

"I'm afraid I can't. This is being powered by the Eternal Air Source itself," Ventus sighed, "And Only the Eternal Air Source can stop it."

"Assuming we get the chance to look for it," Ice pointed out as numerous Drow minions appeared and surrounded the heroes, "Kaos' army is here."

On cue the Phantom Tide showed up and from it Kaos' giant floating head.

"Greetings fools," Kaos bellowed, "Prepare to be defeated!"

"Kaos I should've known you had something to do with this," Shasta snapped and before anybody could stop her she fired numerous fireballs at the head and the Phantom Tide.

"Pathetic now you will pay!"

The Drow Army then surrounded the quartet as they stood back to back.

"Y'all ready for this?" Ice asked preparing a fireball.

"I'm ready," Ventus said, "Let's do this.

"Bring it," Shasta stated summoning her staff and turning it into twin Turko Mongol Sabers, "I'll burn them to ash."

"Let's grab the Eternal Air Source," Chrissie said as lightning danced from her fingers.

The Drow Army charged in as our heroes prepared to face them and stop the Tornado from destroying Holland as well as the world.


	6. Malefor's Visit

**Malefor's Visit**

Malefor had decided to drop in and pay a visit to Tchang Zu on Avalon. The Thunder Demon was already waiting for him in Kaos' former hideout on Avalon.

"Malefor you have a lot of nerve to pay a visit at this time of the day and on short notice too," Tchang Zu growled to the Dark Master, "This had better be important."

"It is I just thought you'd like to know that I've already got a plan to eliminate that mouthy water kid, destroy the JTeens and make you king of Avalon," Malefor said, "In the event the Demon Mutates fail to do the job. One more thing, I'll even personally destroy your family for you."

"Tempting but before I accept I'd like to know why you're doing this? What's in it for you?"

"I plan to take over the Underworld of Skylands and enslave the Earth while at the same time proving that Kaos is an idiot."

"That much we both agree on, Devitra's just a Victorian Era London counterpart of Valmont's daughter, Frightbeard's a plundering pirate while Hektore seems to be the only one who was competent. Anything else you care to know?"

"Why go through all the trouble of taking the indirect approach? I prefer to do things directly and one more thing, what do you see in the one called Mikey Collins anyway?"

"Malefor I'm trying to throw suspicion off of me not draw it towards me. As for your other question he hates that mouthy water kid more than I do, he reminds me of me when I was his age and he despises his father as much as I despise mine."

Malefor guessed there was more to the story and he could easily make Tchang Zu tell him but he decided not to do that just yet.

"Then why don't you just me go crush his dad as well as your own father?" The Dark Master asked before suggesting, "Or better yet why don't we let the Arkeyans do it for us?"

"The Arkeyans are only interested in going after Valmont's daughter and her friends," The Thunder Demon reminded, "How do you plan to convince them to go after the parents?"

"By telling them that since the parents gave birth to those little monsters they are the ones to blame. After that we can convince them that the parents are too soft. That should rattle them and if we're lucky we can get them to eliminate the JTeens too."

Tchang Zu smiled maliciously at Malefor's genius before both of them turned to see the battle in Holland.

Kaos, Glumshanks and Hektore were watching from the Phantom Tide as the Drow overwhelmed the Arkeyans and their allies. To make things even worse Hektore had used the Eternal Air Source to speed up the Tornado making destroy everything in its path before arriving to finish off the heroes.

"Excellent job on acquiring the Eternal Air Source before the Arkeyans did Hektore," Kaos said.

"Thanks for the compliment Kaos," Hektore retorted, "We just found the source and lured the Arkeyans to its last known location before sending off some Shadowkhan to finish them."

Glumshanks was watching from the ship and saw that the Tornado was heading closer and closer to the heroes but he also saw that the Drow were now taking a beating.

"Uh Sirs you might want to see this," Glumshanks said, "The Drow are getting their asses kicked."

"Impossible how can only two Arkeyans and two teenagers fight back millions of Drow?" Kaos shouted.

"Actually sir they're not alone, more Arkeyans have joined them."

"Are you serious?" Hektore bellowed, "I thought the Shadowkhan eliminated them."

"Apparently they didn't cause they're still alive and well."

Glumshanks was right cause Techno and the Thompson Sisters were kicking ass alongside Shasta, Ventus, Ice, and Chrissie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ventus asked blowing a Drow Lance Master to bits.

"Ventus and I were on a double date with Ice and Chrissie before Kaos and that brat Devitra ruined it," Shasta hissed, "Probably on behalf of the brat."

"Looking for the Eternal Air Source Ventus which happens to be your Eternal Source," Techno snapped back blasting another Goliath Drow, "But Kaos found it."

"That explains the recent Tornado," Ice pointed out, "So how do we stop this?"

"Somebody has to get on the Phantom Tide, steal the Eternal Air Source and get it to Ventus," Rita said, "That should remove the tornado."

"I'm on it," Rose said charging in towards the Drow and using them as stepping stones before she used the power of Wind to get her up in the Air and on to the Phantom Tide.

"Can I really do that someday?" Chrissie asked before zapping another Drow.

"You'll know all that Ventus has to teach you Chrissie," Reina pointed out, "But right now let us focus on the task at hand."

Chrissie nodded before zapping more Drow minions. Ice was busy torching Drow left and right as the Arkeyans continued fighting off the massive Drow Army.

Back on deck Kaos, Hektore, and Glumshanks saw that Ice Chrissie and the Arkeyans were kicking the Drow Army around like manure. They were unaware that Rose snuck aboard and found the Eternal Air Source.

"The Eternal Air Source," Rose said quietly to herself, "Now let's get you back to Ventus."

Rose grabbed the Source and absorbed it into the staff crafted for Ventus and was about to get out of there before she ran right into Devitra.

"Going somewhere you little pest?" Devitra sneered breaking out the razor claws and slicing at Rose.

Rose dodged each swipe of the claws and used her wind power to blast Devitra into a garbage pit before dumping manure on her.

"Groosssss," The Phantasm turned human shouted before Rose vanished.

Back with the Arkeyans the Tornado was getting closer and the Drow were still surrounding them while they were still gassed out.

"Guys if anybody has any suggestions on how to get rid of these guys now's the time to do so," Ice spoke up.

"Ventus and I have a plan," Shasta said before turning to Ventus, "Ready Ventus?"

"I'm ready for this," Ventus said as he and Shasta combined powers.

"What are they doing?" Chrissie asked.

"Just watch," Rita said.

"Tornado Flame Strike," Shasta and Ventus shouted together as the tornado flame roasted all of the Drow around the group.

"What was that?" Ice asked.

"That was a combo attack," Rose said as she returned with the Eternal Air Source, "It usually involves two or more people to pull it off. In this case, Shasta and Ventus combined their powers to create the Tornado Flame Strike."

"Can Ice and I pull that attack off someday?" Chrissie asked.

"In time you will," Rita said, "But for now we've got a bigger crisis to deal with."

The Tornado had suddenly gained ground and was almost on top of them.

"Ventus it's all you," Rose said handing Ventus his staff, who in turn dispelled the Tornado and turned it into a gentle breeze.

"Now that's what I call cutting it close," Ice said, "Ventus care to get us out of here?"

Ventus didn't need to be told twice as he used the Eternal Air Source to warp himself and the heroes back to San Fran. Before he did though the Arkeyans used their magic to undo the damage caused by the Tornado and send the Phantom Tide to a remote region of the world.


	7. Sunny Skies

**Sunny Skies **

At the Arkeyan mansion, Shasta, Flora, Kira, and Ventus all had their staffs and they were ready to break Devitra's bad weather curse once and for all.

"So explain this to me one more time," Ventus said as he and Shasta had been brought up to speed on Kira's theory and on recent events, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"With four Eternal Sources Kira's sure that this should break the curse," Flora said, "Which means no more bad weather and hello sunlight."

"Don't forget so long Kaos," Kira added, "Finding the remaining eternal sources should be a snap."

"Let's just break the air curse then we can discuss later," Shasta said as the four governors raised their staffs and fired beams of magic in their respective color at the sky. The magic appeared to have no effect but then the black clouds began fading away revealing the sunny sky. The other governors arrived to see sunlight after untold days of Darkness.

"At last the curse is gone," Terrador said, "Now I can put my plan into action."

"What's Terrador talking about?" Shasta asked as Terrador used his powers to create a track around the mansion.

"Terrador saw that Mr. Collin's brainless ape of a son dishonored Lee and used Air related insultes to do it," Celestia said, "So Terrador's making him and the brat pack endure harsh Spartan Boot Camp Training for a month,"

Lee then showed up only this time he didn't have his inhaler.

"Feeling better Lee?" Ventus asked as the Wind Arkeyan King had already used the Eternal Air Source to cure Lee of his asthma.

"Much better than before," Lee said breathing in, "The Eternal Air Source has cured me of my asthma for good. I feel stronger than before."

"We're glad to hear that cause I have good news, I'm close to becoming the Head Cheerleader of Magus High and if I play this right I can get the brat thrown off the team which will bring me or Bianca one step closer to overthrowing the current Queen of Magus High allowing one of us to take her place," Luna said walking over to the group, "Now there's one question that needs to be explained. What are you going to do with your new found health?"

"I don't know I'm going to go for a run," Lee said, "Provided Ventus will let me join him."

"I'd be honored if you'd join me but we might want to stick around for a bit," Ventus said.

"Ventus is right," Aqua said, "We don't want to miss this."

Lee and the Arkeyans could see that Terrador already had the brat pack doing extremely rigrous physical training. The Gaia Arkeyan Governor was already in Drill Seargent Nasty mode as he was pushing them to their limits.

Back on Avalon Daolon, Uncle, Xua Wing, Adinda and Eon were watching.

"Seems the Arkeyans are taking a page from Mr Collins' book and using physical punishment," Eon pointed out.

"At least they're not beating down the Popular Posse," Adinda reminded, "For a moment I was a bit worried that Ventus or Terrador were going to bust out the Guillotine."

"Well you don't' have to worry about that anymore," Daolon said, "Kira just told me that she and the other governors destroyed the Arkeyan Guillotine. They figure that if they're going to start fresh then they should start by destroying the Arkeyan Guillotine."

"The Governors even said that the Arkeyan Guillotine was something that should not have been created in the first place by the original Arkeyan Governors," Uncle added.

"It appears that the Arkeyan Governors finally understand that beatdowns are not the answer to solving the bullying problem," Xua Wing concluded as everyone nodded in unison at that statement.

Meanwhile in Kaos' old Hideout Tchang Zu was furious.

"Curse those weak hearted Arkeyans," Tchang Zu yelled, "I'll blast them to shreds once I take the throne of Avalon."

"Compose yourself Tchang Zu there is still hope," Malefor reminded, "Four more of Muir's Demon Mutates still remain and there are still four more Eternal Sources up for grabs. If we're lucky we might even let Kaos take the blame for all that's happened."

Tchang Zu cooled his heels after hearing that. "You're right Malefor so for now we wait and let events play out."

What neither of them knew was that another Eternal Source was located right on Avalon itself. What the Source was would be for another story as it had yet to awaken.


End file.
